


Favorite Hero

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, Glowing Will Solace, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Meal, Happy Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Trick or Treating, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, annoying friends, everyone ships solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Percy wants to take the boys of the group Trick or treating but they had some problems with Nico. Don't worry, Will Solace has a plan.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Favorite Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A weird interpretation of the Prompt:
> 
> Nico: Well, aren’t you all a rag-tag group of adventurers with unclear goals & good hearts! Let me guess, you’re probably out to save the world?!  
> Frank: Well, actually that sounds like a pretty fair assessment  
> Percy: More or less, I guess…  
> Leo: That sounds awesome! Let’s do that!  
> Jason: I thought that what we’re supposed to be doing in the first place!  
> Will: Hey guys, I’m new here, but I am open to the concept.

It was Halloween and Percy who never got to experience trick or treating begged Chiron to let him go with some of the boys. (Since the girls has their own night out that night) Chiron was hesitant at first then finally gave in when the said son of Poseidon brought Leo and Jason as backup on his case. They then invited Frank to tag along and hopefully Nico.

They knew trying to get Nico to dress up would be hard so the group invited Will too, just to give them more of a chance to convince the son of Hades. Will agreed with their little scheme. Through the succeeding days they all tried to convince Nico, but all failed miserably. Until Will had an idea, which involves inviting Nico at the last minute.

They all decided to dress up as their favorite superheroes. Percy as Aquaman, Jason as Superman, Frank as The Hulk (He was going for beast boy, but it doesn’t compliment his body structure), and Leo as Iron Man (He may or may not have built his own suit). What surprised the group though was when Will showed up dressed in an all-black attire and an oversized aviator jacket, complete with a skull ring on his ring finger. Will tried to give a sulking face then the whole group laughed at him. The son of Apollo rolled his eyes,

“C’mon let’s go get Nico, y’all know the plan?”, everyone else nodded. Once they approached cabin 13, Percy, Leo, Jason, and Frank were in view of the door. Jason was the one to knock,

“Hey little bro, last chance, you sure you don’t want to come with us?”, There was footsteps then the door opened. Nico groaned at them as he looked at them one by one, “Oh gods, you guys look ridiculous”, Percy rolled his eyes,

“C’mon bro don’t be such a killjoy!”, Nico stepped back,

“Oh, sorry you’re supposed to be superheroes, right?”, the group nodded as Leo chimed in,

“Yes, and I can tell that we all looked hot, especially me though.”, Nico rolled his eyes,

“Well, aren’t you all a rag-tag group of adventurers with unclear goals and good hearts! Let me guess,”, Nico put his hand dramatically on his chin to make it seem like he was thinking, “You’re probably out to save the world! Am I right?” he finished with a sarcastic tone. The group smirked as Frank said,

“Well, actually that sounds like a pretty fair assessment.”, Percy shrugged then nodded next to him,

“More or less, I guess.”, Percy then turned to Leo with a mischievous smile,

“That sounds awesome! Let’s do that!”, Jason then hummed in agreement,

“I thought that's what we’re supposed to be doing in the first place!”, the group then excluding Nico laughed. Nico rolled his eyes and was about to close the door when a familiar voice caught his attention from behind the group, the group parted to reveal Will Solace dressed as Nico Di Angelo,

“Hey guys, I’m new here, but I am open to the concept.”, Nico stared at Will mouth agape, _gods why do my boyfriend look so hot even when he’s obviously trying to dress like me?_ He cleared his thoughts as he felt himself blush, and pulled Will closer to him,

“Gods Solace, why the heck are you dressed like me, and pray tell what you’re doing helping these guys?”, Nico gesturing dramatically to the rest of his friends. Will shifted between his two feet then looked at Nico straight in the eyes while grinning, “Well, we agreed that we would dress up as our favorite hero, and my favorite hero has always been you” Everyone from behind were either saying “oooh” or “aww” as Nico felt himself blush even more,

“Gods Solace, why are you such a dork?” Will then peck a kiss on Nico’s cheek,

“Please come with us, we could be dressed up as a couple”, Nico looked at him questioningly, still quite flustered,

“A couple?” Will nodded,

“If I’m Nico Di Angelo, the almighty ghost king then you could be Will Solace, camp’s best healer. That way you don’t have to look too ridiculous. Just wear a camp shirt, some shorts then flip flops. And Oh! Maybe wear a bow and arrow just to add more effect?”, Will was giving Nico the puppy eyes that he can’t resist no matter how hard he tried, so Nico just shrugged,

“No way getting out of this then?”, Will glowed as his smile reached his ears,

“Nope, C’mon I’ll give you some clothes” Nico followed Will to the Apollo cabin in defeat, the rest of their friends following close behind,

“I better get something out of this”, Will pondered for a moment,

“Well, we can have a McDonald’s date tomorrow? I’ll pay, you can have your happy meal and I won’t judge.” Nico nodded as he hummed in agreement,

“You got me at Happy Meal. Fine, I’m coming.” Nico went and changed into an orange camp shirt and wore one of the shorts Will wore a lot. He then borrowed Kayla’s bow and arrows which he put behind his back. Then he put two lines in his cheeks, he remembered Will having them the first time he met him at the Battle against Gaea, trying to camouflage but obviously failed. He smiled at the memory. When he came out everyone gave him a thumbs up as they begun walking towards outside the camp.

Percy then clasped Nico in the shoulder, “I knew Will would convince you sooner or later”, Nico rolled his eyes as he faced Will and whispered to his ear,

“Be glad I love you, you dork!”, Will chuckled at this as he leaned down at Nico’s ear and whispered back,

“Love you too, Deathboy”, Nico glared at him because of the nickname then smirked,

“Well, for your information Solace, you’re the one who looked more like deathboy tonight.” Will smirked back as he rolled his eyes,

“Whatever sunshine” he pecked another kiss on Nico’s cheek, which definitely made Nico blush again,

“Ugh, you really are such a dork.” Will just shot Nico a smile, and Nico just can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm accepting new prompts. But I'm warning you I have a long list of prompts and a chaptered quest fic I'm still finishing. But still feel free to drop your prompts! I'll try my best to do them :-) (I Usually do solangelo but you can request for other characters from the fandoms too!)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and some comments. ;-)


End file.
